The World Unseen
by TheBlueFlames
Summary: M rated due to content later in the chapters. The connections between the worlds are separating one by one and eventually, they will be gone forever. Along with this threat, the fate of the worlds rest solely upon one young mage's shoulders... OCxAstrid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It is highly recommended that you have ATLEAST played 1 Fire Emblem game because of the fact that these stories are mainly Fire Emblem based. Enjoy my mash-up of what I think are the two greatest games of all time!**

**Chapter 1: The Begnion Empire**

The sun's rays beamed down upon the back of weary warriors as they trudged through the sand, searching for the path they had lain but have forgotten. A group of Pegasus Knights flew down from the sky, blocking the warriors' path. One of the Knights stepped down from her steed and approached a certain blue-haired warrior. "General Ike, I have urgent news for you. Hold your tongue because it cannot wait, you must come with me."

"What of my companions, how will they get home without me?" Ike asked. "Don't worry, I will have Tanith guide them to the nearest city and then they can make the trip the rest of the way themselves." The woman answered while gesturing towards one of the Knights that are already explaining something similar to Ike's companions. "Shall we go then?" asked the woman. "I'm ready, Sigrun." Ike said enthusiastically.

Ike and Sigrun flew to the Begnion Empire and stopped at the entrance to the castle. "What are we doing here?" Ike asked. " There is a large group of… entities from another land that has come here looking for you." Sigrun informed. A guard opened the gate for them to come in as they both dismounted the Pegasus. Ike followed Sigrun into the throne room for the meeting with the "Entities". As they entered, Ike was stunned by how many people/animal things/unknown beings that was there.

"Why are there so many?" Ike asked. "I don't know why but we had to use the throne room because there were so many of _them_" Sigrun explained. "You are Ike, correct?" A deep, booming voice questioned. "And who is this that might be asking?" Ike countered. A giant floating hand came forth from the back of the group.

"I am Master Hand, and you have been chosen to be a contestant in Super Smash Brothers Brawl!" Master Hand boomed as the other things in the room -excluding Sigrun- cheered and threw confetti everywhere. Sigrun wore a look of absolute horror as she seen the mess unfold in front of her eyes, knowing she had to clean it all up. "You must have you things packed by tonight if you want to go." Master Hand said after the crowd quieted. "What is this all about?" Ike questioned…

How about THAT for my first chapter ever?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed the rules a little and made it where Ike has no choice but to leave. Sorry…**

**Chapter 2: Goodbye, Tellius…**

It was midday at the Greil Mercenaries' fort and Ike was being bombarded with questions of "Why are you leaving?" and "Who will lead us when you leave?" but Ike knew none of the answers to these questions and so he did not answer them. On the outside of the fort, it was a cool breezy day with overcast skies but inside, there was turmoil and rampant emotions threatening to tear everyone to pieces. "Why MUST you go, do you not have a choice?" Ike's long-time friend, Soren asked.

"I spoke with what seemed to be the leader of those peoples and he said I did not have a choice." Ike stated emotionlessly. "You can't leave us, Ike, you just can't!" cried Mist, Ike's little sister. With all these emotions brewing and settling in Ike's mind, he needed somewhere to go, somewhere peaceful and quiet. Ike walked to the place where Greil, his father, was slain by the Black Knight. The memory of the battle was still fresh in his mind, like it happened only yesterday.

Ike took the divine blade, Ragnell, from his back and turned it over in his hands, looking at every detail as if the sword would be disappearing. _"The blade my father refused to use" _Ike thought. _"And it costed him his life."_ He continued, saddened by the memory. He sat there, beneath a tree on a log deep in thought for what seemed like a lifetime before he decided it was time to go pack. The sun was setting in a beautiful crimson as he walked home, remembering the good times he had and how much he will miss everyone. He walked inside the Greil Mercenaries' fort, emotionally drained and very tired when he heard a voice calling to him…

'Ike, do not give up hope! This is not the last time you will see this land! You WILL return to Tellius one day…' The sweet, serene voice spoke to him. 'You will return to your land as will the rest of us. Do not worry for your friends, they will still be able to contact you, I promise!' The voice still spoke, but in a brighter tone. "Who are you?" Ike called out. "Who is who?" Titania, a Paladin, questioned. "I thought I heard someone speaking to me. Hmmm… It must be my imagination." Ike inferred. He and Titania split in two different directions, Ike going to go pack and Titania to do an errand for the Mercenaries' Bishop, Rhys. Ike was packing multiple sets of clothes, each one a different color. One of them, a gold and black one, Ike loved more than any other.

Ike went to the lunchroom to say goodbye to everyone before he left, and as he was walking there he seen Oscar, the Mercenaries' cook and 2nd Paladin, carrying a large pot to the lunchroom. When he arrived in the lunchroom, everyone was already there eating or talking. "Excuse me, everyone. I have a few words I'd like to say before I leave" Ike announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on Ike. "Most of you may not be my actual family, but we all loved and supported each other like family." Ike said. "I love all of you with all my heart and it will never change either. But it is time for me to be leaving... Goodbye friends." Ike said, sheading one single tear as he walked out the door.


End file.
